The New Nerd In Town S2 E3
by Mystical5285
Summary: Some new people moved in Townsville and their son is liking Blossom...alot.What happens when he see's Brick and her friends.Will he break them up and take her as his or suffer the consequences. Charact: Dexter, Blossom,Brick,Bubbles,Boomer,Buttercup,Butch
1. New Neighbor's

School

* * *

"Hey guys".Everyone turned around to see Blossom.

"Hey, whats up".

"Some people say a new kid is coming tomorrow".

"I hope he/or she is not a nerd".Butch said.

"Well, I hope their friendly".Bubbles said.

They all went to their lockers and in a millisecond was piled up in letters.

"We have _got_ to tell the Principle about this".They agreed and cleaned up the mess.

* * *

Somewhere in Townsville

"Mom, why did we have to move".A red haired boy said.

"Because your father has a new job you'll be going to school tomorrow".She replied.

"What about my laboratory".

"Stop bickering about that stupid laboratory".A girl with blonde hair said.

"Shut up".

"Don't tell your sister to shut up Mister".He pouted and looked out of the window.

* * *

Lunch

"You guys can stop eating like a pig".Buttercup and Butch stopped and had food in their swallowed it

"Well excuse us for being immature".Buttercup said while swallowing.

"Yeah what she said".

*BEEP*

"TEACHER".They yelled.

"We have an illness".They said.

"It could be contagious".The Reds said.

"We're going to the nurse'.The blues.

"Thanks, Teach.".the greens they went to the rooftop and transformed.

"DEMONIC BLOSSOM".

"HARD BRICK".

"ROLLING BUBBLES".

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER".

"POWERED BUTTERCUP".

"STRONG BUTCH".

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z".

"ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z".

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Meet The Hero's

Townsville

* * *

"Hey look it's the Amoeba Boys".Butch pointed in a different direction.

"Let's Go".Blossom went towards the danger.

* * *

Townsville Bank

"Okay Everyone put your hands up".Violet didn't here them.

"She said, but your hands up".Poncho said.

"Amoeba Boys".Someone said It was Blossom.

"What do you think you're doing".Brick said.

"Trying to rob this bank, but no one is listening".The Maurice said.

"*sigh*Let's take this outside".Butch said all went outside.

"Let's get this fight over with".Buttercup said irritated.

"DEMONIC SLICE".

"DISC THROWER".

"BUBBLE TROUBLE".

"EXPLOSIVE SWING".

"MEGATON DUNK".

"TRIPLE PIE SLICE".

The Amoeba boys went flying in the sky.

"Well, that takes care of it".Boomer said.

"Hey look".Everyone looked at Blossom.

"There's a moving van, let's welcome us to the new neighbor's".Everyone smiled and flew towards the new house.

"Wow what is up with the techno stuff".Butch said.

"It might be owned by a scientist".Bubbles said.

"Well let's go".They flew down to the doorstep,de-transformed and knocked on the door.A woman with red hair opened it.

"Why hello".

"Hi,

"Well hello, come on in".She all went in and saw this place was sparkly clean.

"Wow, this place is clean".They said.

"Thank You".They sat down on a couch.

"My husband is at work so it's only me and my kids".

"What's their names".Blossom asked.

"Dee Dee, and Dexter".

"Great names".Bubbles and Boomer said.

Then a girl with blonde hair came down the stairs.

"Mom where is my-Oh Hi".She greeted.

"Hi".

"Mom who are these people".

They told their name's once again.

Then she caught her eye on Butch, she had hearts in her eye's.

"And who is this".She said as she grabbed Butch arm.

"I'm...Butch".He said nervously.

He mouth the words 'Help me'.Nobody did except for Buttercup, she sat on his lap, which shocked everybody.

"You glad I'm your friend...and you owe me".She whispered in his wrapped his arms around her waist and she heard a did a victory dance in her head.

"Well why won't you stay here for dinner".

"We love too, but we can't we gotta go back to out duty".Buttercup and Butch hold in their laugh's.

"Duty".They said and made a fist bump.

"Come on guy's".They all went to the door and left.

* * *

Review if you enjoyed.


	3. New Kids

Tuesday

* * *

"I can't wait to see the new kid".Bubbles said with excitement.

"Why are you guy's always excited about something".

"We're just are".They both said.

"Let's get to class".They all ran to class.

* * *

Classroom

"Class we have two".Then a red headed boy with glasses, purple gloves, and a white scientist coat came in.

"Greetings, My name is Dexter".

"Nerd alert".Butch whispered to Buttercup, but Butch frowned when he saw Dee saw him and squealed.

"BUTCHIE".She ran and hugged tried to hold in her laughter and so did the Dexter caught his eye's on Blossom.

"Okay now let's see...You 6".She pointed out the gang.

"Show these two around".They got up and went outside

"So this is the art room".

"That's our favorite room".Boomer and Bubbles said.

"So what's your name".Dexter asked Blossom.

"Name's Blossom".

"Like Cherry Blossom".He replied flirtatiously.

"Yes".She replied, no blush.

 _She didn't even blush._

"Yeah, she's my cherry Blossom".She blushed.

"Are you two dating".They shot their heads up.

"NO".Everyone looked at them.

"We mean, no we're not dating, he's the only one who can call me that".Replied Blossom.

"Oh".

 _It must be that red head.I will make her mine._

"So Butch do you have a girlfriend".Asked Dee Dee.

"Uhhh...uhh...".He was nervous.

"Of course you don't".She answered for him.

"Yeah, I do".He said quickly.

" _Who"._ She said with venom.

"Ummm...Buttercup".

"SAY WHAT".Buttercup yelled.

"Prove it".He looked at Buttercup.

"Don't you-".Before she could finish her kissed her on the she squealed when he sticks his tongue in her mouth and lightly squeezed her ass.(fun faceted butch is now a perv).

Everyone's mouth he let her go."Love you too babe".Buttercup blushed.

"Whatever".She left ahead and so did everyone Buttercup pulled his ponytail.

"You owe me big time".She whispered in anger then let go of his ponytail.

"Then their's musical".

"Us and the gang love's that class".

"Can perform for us then".They asked.

"We thought you never asked".They said.

* * *

 **Usher**

 **Scream**

 **Usher, baby**  
 **Yeah, yeah, we did it again**  
 **And this time I'mma make you scream**

 **Usher! Yeah, man...**

 **I see you over there, so hypnotic**  
 **Thinking** **'bout what I'd do to that body**  
 **I'd get you like**  
 **Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
 **Got no drink in my hand**  
 **But I'm wasted**  
 **Getting drunk of the thought of you naked**  
 **I'd get you like**  
 **Ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby,**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

 **And I've tried to fight it, to fight it**  
 **But you're so magnetic, magnetic**  
 **Got one life, just live it, just live it**  
 **Now relax, and get on your back**

 **If you wanna scream, yeah**  
 **Let me know and I'll take you there**  
 **Get you going like**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
 **If you wanna turn right**  
 **Hope you're ready to go all night**  
 **Get you going like**  
 **Ah-ooh** **baby baby ooh baby baby**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
 **If you wanna scream**

 **Yeah, come on**

 **Kill the lights, shut 'em off**  
 **You're electric**  
 **Devil eyes telling me, "Come and get it."**  
 **I'll have you like**  
 **Ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
 **Girl tonight you're the prey**  
 **I'm the hunter**  
 **Take you here, take you there, take you under**  
 **Imagine me whispering in your ear**  
 **That I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya**

 **And I've tried to fight it, to fight it**  
 **But you're so magnetic, magnetic**  
 **Got one life, just live it, just live it**  
 **Now relax, and get on your back**

 **If you wanna scream, yeah**  
 **Let me know and I'll take you there**  
 **Get you going like**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
 **If you wanna turn right**  
 **Hope you're ready to go all night**  
 **Get you going like**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
 **Yeah, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
 **If you wanna scream...**

 **Out louder, scream (Usher) louder (if you wanna scream)**  
 **Louder, louder, louder, louder**  
 **Hey, somebody scream out with me (if you wanna scream)**

 ** _[Beat break]_**

 **If you wanna scream, yeah**  
 **Let me know and I'll take you there**  
 **Get you going like**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
 **If you wanna turn right**  
 **Hope you're ready to go all night**  
 **Get you going like**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
 **Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
 **If you wanna scream**

* * *

They both cheered.

"You guys were not so much".Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Well it's time for lunch,come on".

 _Maybe if I make a move,she'll make a move on me as is gonna be fun._

* * *

Review if you enjoyed


	4. I'm Stronger

Lunch

* * *

"We went by your house yesterday".Blossom said.

"Who's techno stuff was that".Bubbles asked.

"Mine's".Dexter answered.

"Oh".There was silence until Blossom felt something going up her thigh. It was Dexter's got up quickly and said,"I'm going to my locker right quick".Then left.

"What wrong with her".Boomer asked.

"I'll go check on her".Brick left to find Blossom.

* * *

Hallway

Brick found Blossom at her locker.

"Blossom are you okay".She turned.

"Yeah".She turned her head but her eyes. Brick had an had an idea.

"Okay, let's see...I see...two ear's...two hands...a nose...but I can't find those eye's".Blossom started giggling.

"Maybe...their behind these hands".Brick took Blossom's left hand and revealed one of her pink eye's.

"And maybe the other one,is behind this h and", Brick took her other hand and it revealed her other eye.

"There they are".Blossom giggled,

"What's wrong".

"Well...um-mm".She was nervous how Brick would react.

"Is it about...Dexter".She nodded.

"He was...moving his hand up my skirt".Brick didn't react but he smiled.

"Don't worry if he touches you, he won't be seeing tomorrow".Blossom smiled.

"If you want you can tell the other's but make sure Butch and Buttercup don't react to this".He nodded.

BBBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

"Free period".He said and they walked off to find the gang with...Dexter and Dee Dee that was holding Butches arm.

"Hey, guys what took you so long".They didn't say anything but...

"Nothing happened".Blossom said.

"Well, we're going to Free Period...bye".The gang walked down the hall.

"What happened to you and Buttercup".Brick asked Butch.

"She found out we're not dating".He said.

"How".Blossom asked.

"I broke up with him".She answered.

"Let's just go".He all went under a tree.

"Guy's Blossom is having...Problems".They looked confused.

"Is it Dexter".They said.

"How you know".They both said at the same time.

"He's been making goo goo eye's at you in class".Boomer answered.

"And also he's...trying to...harassed her".They all had their eye's wide.

"WHAT".They yelled.

"IF HE GOES TOO FAR, MY FOOT WILL BE TOO FAR UP HIS ASS".Buttercup yelled.

"Calm down I'm sure he won't do it again".Bubbles suggested.

Everyone looked at her.

"Okay...maybe he would".She admitted.

"And look the worst thing that happened to me today-".Butch was cut off by Buttercup's laughing.

"I know what he talking about, it happened at lunch when you guy's left".Butch blushed in embarrassment.

"As I was saying, Dee Dee took off off one of her should and squeezed my...crotch".They all laughed.

"And he spat out his drink he was drinking on Boomer".Boomer wasn't laughing anymore but they all still laughed.

"It's not funny".He said.

"Well got your back...okay".Brick said.

"Thanks,I'm a fighter...I can take it".Blossom said with courage

* * *

 **Kelly Clarkson**

 **Stronger**

 **Blossom: You know the bed feels warmer**  
 **Sleeping here alone**  
 **You know I dream in color**  
 **And do the things I want**

 **Blossom: You think you got the best of me**  
 **Think you had the last laugh**  
 **Bet you think that everything good is gone**  
 **Think you left me broken down**  
 **Think that I'd come running back**  
 **Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
 **Stand a little taller**  
 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
 **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
 **Footsteps even lighter**  
 **Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

 **Blossom: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
 **Just me, myself and I**  
 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
 **Stand a little taller**  
 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **You heard that I was starting over with someone new**  
 **But told you I was moving on over you**

 **Blossom: You didn't think that I'd come back**  
 **I'd come back swinging**  
 **You try to break me but you see what doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
 **Stand a little taller**  
 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
 **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
 **Footsteps even lighter**  
 **Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
 **Just me, myself and I**  
 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
 **Stand a little taller**  
 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **Black light transformed Blossom into hair was platted into braids. Everything else was changed into black.**

 **Blossom: Thanks to you I got a new thing started**  
 **Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**  
 **Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**  
 **You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning**  
 **In the end**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
 **Stand a little taller**  
 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
 **What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**  
 **Footsteps even lighter**  
 **Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
 **Just me, myself and**  
 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
 **Stand a little taller**  
 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
 **Just me, myself and I**  
 **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
 **Stand a little taller**  
 **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

 **When I'm alone**

* * *

"Isn't that...*gulp*Dark".Boomer held on to Bubbles.

"Don't worry I'm not dark...I'm fighter nice too meet you".They looked confuse.

"I'm just kidding it's me Blossom...that's my...well transformation name...Fighter".Everyone was still confuse.

"Your name is...Fighter".Buttercup said.

"Yep".

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Time to go".They all left.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed bye


	5. Bring's Back Memories

At lab

* * *

Wensday

Everyone was minding their own and Butch watching and Boomer and Brick eating sweet' then...

*BEEP*

"WHAT NO THE FINAL MATCH HASN'T EVEN STARTED".The greens yelled.

"Then pause it".Boomer paused the game,and transformed.

"DEMONIC BLOSSOM".

"HARD BRICK".

"ROLLING BUBBLES".

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER".

"POWERED BUTTERCUP".

"STRONG BUTCH".

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z".

"ROWDYRUFF GIRLS Z".

They all flew to the city.

* * *

Townsville

"Hey it's a robot".Bubbles said.

"OKAY MISTER ROBOT CAN YOU PLEASE STOP DESTROYING TOWNSVILLE SO WE CAN WATCH THE REST OF THE GAME".Butch yelled.

The robot turned around and surprise...it was Dexter.

"*GASP*".

"Oh so you must be the protector's of this you had better thing's to do".

"UHHHH YEAH WE'RE GONNA MISS THE GAME".Buttercup complained.

"STOP BICKERING ABOUT THAT STUPID GAME YOU TWO".The gang both sweatdrop.

"Sorry".Then a robot tried to hit them but missed.

"HEY WATCH IT".Blossom a ball of energy ball hit Buttercup.

"THAT'S SLICE".

"EXPLOSIVE HIT".

"BUBBLE CHAMPAGNE".

"DISC SLICE".Brick separated his disc and made two on each hand.

"SONIC SWING".

It knocked him on the ground.

"AND FOR THE FINAL...DEMONIC BURST".that sent him of into the sky.

"Man I knew something was wrong that kid".Butch said.

"Yeah but we've got game".Then they realized the soccer game.

"THE GAME".They yelled then flew off to the lab. Everyone sweatdrop.

* * *

The lab

"Come on,come on".They shoot...they scored.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAALLL".

"You guy's really love sports".Blossom Blossom's necklace was glowing.

"Hey guy's my mom calling".they all surrounded a pink screen appeared.

"Hey mom".Then she saw her dad who was pissed.

"What's wrong with dad".

"Weeelll...you see we found out by the royal guards that you were...harassed".

"AND I DON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT".He yelled.

"What about-".

"Your Uncle".She scratched the back of her neck.

"Well,he's cooling down at the pool...which evaporated". The gang sweatdrop.

"We just wanted to see if your okay".

"Thanks mom".

"Honey why won't you get your stress on your punching bag".

"I BUSTED".

"That's your 10th one...*sigh* bye honey".

"Bye".Then the screen vanished.

"Wow your dad really love's you".Brick said surprised.

"And a 10th punching bag...he got issues".Butch said.

"MY DAD DOES NOT HAVE ISSUE'S".Blossom had four red eye's jumped on Buttercup as she was holding him.

"Sorry I have my dad's anger too".She said as she scratch he back of her neck.

"Talk about anger manage-".

"SAY ONE MORE WORD BUTCH".He didn't say anything.

"Good".Then she skipped off smiling like nothing happened.

"Wow".everyone said.

"That's right...me and Boomer we're planning on going to the park,come on Boomer".Bubbles pulled Boomer's arm.

"Bye guy's.

* * *

The Park

"Do you love bubbles".

"Yeah,I wish I had a bubble blower".

"I have two".She took out two blue bubbles gave Boomer one then started blowing.

"I can show you a trick I know".He said.

"Okay".Boomer blew a medium sized Bubble,then he blew tiny bubbles was amazed,the thought only Cody do could that,but she guessed wrong.

"How do you know how to do that".She asked.

"It's easy...want me to teach you".She nodded.

"First you blow,then suck in some air and blow slowly".Bubbles did what Boomer said and did it successfully.

Then she watched them float away.

"This bring's back memories".Boomer looked at her.

"This remind you of something".She nodded.

"Know that you think about...when me and my brother's were still...villains...I always go to the park,but then I saw so many bubbles I had to discover where they came when I came up on those stairs I saw...you".Bubbles blushed and was shocked.

"Know I remember".( **[** **Not Real Memory])**

* * *

 _8 month's ago..._

 _Bubbles was blowing Bubbles,but she heard somebody coming up the she was surprised she saw... Boomer. They just stared at each other,then Bubbles spoked._

 _"Like to join me".She said. He just stood there._

 _"I know who you are".She got up and walked towards him which made him backed up._

 _"You don't have to be scared".She pulled out another bubble blower. He hesitated but took it both sat down and made the one trick bubbles never seen in all long time was that Boomer blew a medium sized Bubble,then he blew tiny bubbles._

 _"I didn't know you could that".She spoked._

 _"...I saw kid's blowing bubbles...so I got use to it".He finally spoked. There was silence,then he spoked._

 _"I better go,my brother's are probably looking for me".he said while getting up._

 _"Here"._

 _"You can keep it".He finally smiled._

 _"Are you gonna come back".She asked._

 _"...I might".He respond._

 _"Pinkie promise'.Bubbles said while putting her pinkie out._

 _"...My pinkie promise".He said while holding her pinkie._

 _"Bye umm"._

 _"Bubbles"._

 _"That name sound's familiar".He said._

 _"I get that a lot".He smiled and left._

* * *

Present

"I thought you never come back like Cody when we were kid's...but actually you did".Bubbles said with a smile.

"Yeah".Their hands were getting closer,then they stopped when their pinkie's touch.

"What happened to that blower I gave you".She asked.

"...Him took it when he gave our power's to destroy you in Ancient Egypt".She was silent.

"At least I still have you".She blushed.

"Now...why are you blushing".She blushed redder.

"Oh no your not getting away that easily".They both started laughing until...

*BEEP*

Boomer opened his compact to see Brick fighting Mojo.

"Guy's what is it".He said.

"Mojo is attacking the city".They both sweat drop.

"What's is reason now".She said irritated.

"He said there was a fly in his soup but nobody didn't do anything and now...".Buttercup came in on the conversation.

"THERE WAS A FLY IN MY SOUP AND NO ONE IS DOING ANYTHING FOR MOJO".

"...He's attacking the city".

"We're on it".He closed his compact.

"ROLLING BUBBLES".

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER".They both flew to the city.

* * *

Review if you liked it.


	6. Dexter x Blossom NOT

Thursday

* * *

"Mojo really need's to chill sometime".Butch said.

"That's Mojo".They all we're talking until Dexter came .

"Greeting's".He said.

Butch and Buttercup snickered.

"Hi Dexter".Blossom said with a smile.

"Blossom I just wanna ask...if you wanna be my science partner".

"Sorry Dexter I already teamed up with Brick".

"I understand".Then he left.

"Okay we all know he like's her what else is new".Brick said. Then they heard a squeal. They turned around to see...Dee Dee.

"HI BUTCHIE".

"Hide me".Buttercup tried to hold her laughter,which made her cheeks puff up.

"Hi Butchie".Dee Dee said as she hold his arm.

"Can you get away from me".

"Oh Butchie you know you don't want that".

"Oh I would really like that".They started walking to Biology Blossom and Brick always sit next to each other...but then they saw Dexter in Brick's seat.

"Just sit in the middle okay".He sat down and so did Blossom.

"So Blossom I was wondering if wanna hangout this weekend".Dexter asked.

"Sorry but I already have plan's with Brick". Dexter made a death glare at Brick then looked at the front of the class.

 _20 minutes later..._

BBBBBBRRRRRIIIINNGG

Everyone got up and went out for gang had gym together...and so did Dee Dee and Dexter.

* * *

Girls locker room

"Blossom don't you think Dexter is asking you out".Bubbles said.

"I've been known,but I don't like him like that".She replied.

"Ya think,he's a total geek".Buttercup added.

"That's what you and Butch think".

"Blossom don't forget about that battle with him yesterday".

"Whatever,come on the boy's are waiting for us".They all left.

* * *

Boy's locker room

"Dude that Dexter guy is REALLY hitting on Blossom".Butch said.

"that's what you and Buttercup think".They looked at him.

"Okay maybe he is a weirdo at least we boy's care about the girl's and protect".They all agreed.

"And can you guy's hide me...Dee Dee is out there".

"Now your afraid of girls".Boomer said.

"No i'm just afraid of... _Her_ ".They rolled their eyes.

"Let's hurry the girl's might be waiting for us".They nodded and went out the locker room.

* * *

Gym

"Okay everyone we're playing dodge ball".The coach said.

"All right".Blossom gang looked at her.

"You like sports".Butch said.

"Well duh...I do spend time with my dad".They looked at each other but shrugged it off.

"Okay we'll be in team's of 6".the coach said.

"Blossom,Brick,Buttercup,Boomer,Bubble's,and Dexter".The gang except Blossom groaned.

"Sorry Butch".

"Thanks".

"That you have to deal with your fan girl over their".Butch looked at the other team.

"BUTCHIE".She yelled.

"Don't leave me".he said.

"Good luck".Boomer patted his had his head down and walked over there.

"Let's begin".The coach said.

Everyone started to hit each and Brick were already out.

"BLOSSOM WATCH OUT".Buttercup stand still,then the but was an inch from her face but she caught dropped their mouth's.

Then Buttercup saw Dee Dee holding Butch arm,so she got her out.

"YOU OTTA HERE".She yelled." THANKS'S".Then Butch got hit by Boomer.

"OOP'S SORRY BRO".

"I'M SO GONNA GET YOU BOOMER".Then Butch sat down on the field with Dee Dee holding his arm.

Boomer and Buttercup got out,so it was only Blossom and Dexter. ...But a boy already got him out...soooo.

There was 3 boy's were holding balls with smirks on their faces.

Blossom was standing there with her head down,with a strong stand.

Then one boy threw a ball,which she caught with only one hand,then another boy threw the ball which she caught with her other hand,then the third boy threw the ball,which she caught with the two ball's in her hand.

They were all shocked,even Dexter.

She through the middle ball in the air and throw the other two balls at two just in time the third ball landed in her hand and threw it hard in the boy stomach.

"THE WINNER IS THE TEAM ON THE RIGHT".The coach cheered.

"Dang Blossom you rule".Buttercup complimented.

"Thank's".She replied.

"Yes,Blossom I'm very interested".Dexter got into their conversation.

"How so".She said.

"Well,how did you manage to do that".

"My dad taught me when I was little".He was now attracted to Blossom.

BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG

"Lunch time".Bubbles said went to lunch.

* * *

Lunch

"I don't know about this Brick".Blossom whispered.

"Don't and the guy's have a plan".He whispered back.

"Just squeeze my hand if he try's anything".She nodded and everyone sat down.

When they were eating Blossom felt Dexter's hand going up her thigh,so she squeeze Brick's signaled Buttercup and kick his leg.

"Ouch".Dexter said in pain.

" Oops. Sorry Dex".There was silence when Blossom felt Dexter's hand going in her squeezed Brick's hand.

"Hey Blossom wanna go get some cake'.She nodded and they cursed under his smiled to their self's.

* * *

Free Period

"Okay good job guy's".Brick said.

"Operation Nerd Alert-Complete".Butch said.

"Thank's guy's your the best".

"GROUP HUG".Boomer and Bubbles.

"How about a little music can make this day more exiting".Everyone cheered.

* * *

 **Taio Cruz**

 **Dynamite**

 **I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**  
 **I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans**  
 **I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**  
 **Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**

 **Yeah, yeah**  
 **Cause it goes on and on and on**  
 **And it goes on and on and on**  
 **Yeah!**

 **I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**  
 **Saying "Ayo! Gotta let go!"**  
 **I wanna celebrate and live my life**  
 **Saying "Ayo! Baby, let's go!"**

 **Cause we gon' rock this club**  
 **We gon' go all night**  
 **We gon' light it up**  
 **Like it's dynamite!**  
 **Cause I told you once**  
 **Now I told you twice**  
 **We gon' light it up**  
 **Like it's dynamite!**

 **I came to move, move, move, move**  
 **Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**  
 **I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**  
 **Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do**

 **Yeah, yeah**  
 **Cause it goes on and on and on**  
 **And it goes on and on and on**  
 **Yeah!**

 **I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**  
 **Saying "Ayo! Gotta let go!"**  
 **I wanna celebrate and live my life**  
 **Saying "Ayo! Baby, let's go!"**

 **Cause we gon' rock this club**  
 **We gon' go all night**  
 **We gon' light it up**  
 **Like it's dynamite!**  
 **Cause I told you once**  
 **Now I told you twice**  
 **We gon' light it up**  
 **Like it's dynamite!**

 **I'm gonna take it all out**  
 **I'm gonna be the last one standing**  
 **I'm over it all and**  
 **I'm gonna be the last one landing**  
 **Cause I, I, I believe it**  
 **And I, I, I, I just want it all**  
 **I just want it all**  
 **I'm gonna put my hands in the air!**  
 **Hands, hands in the air!**  
 **Put your hands in the air!**

 **I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**  
 **Saying "Ayo! Gotta let go!"**  
 **I wanna celebrate and live my life**  
 **Saying "Ayo! Baby, let's go!"**

 **Cause we gon' rock this club**  
 **We gon' go all night**  
 **We gon' light it up**  
 **Like it's dynamite!**  
 **Cause I told you once**  
 **Now I told you twice**  
 **We gon' light it up**  
 **Like it's dynamite!**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH".Everyone was laughing.

"Thanks,your the best friends ever". They all hugged and went home.

* * *

Review if you enjoyed.


	7. Always There For You

Friday

* * *

School was over for the week.

"WHOO HOO NO SCHOOL". The greens yelled.

"Well let's just spend this day on a picnic".Bubbles suggested.

"Sorry guy's I've got plans". Everyone looked at Blossom.

"Don't tell me your hooked up on Dexter".Blossom made a disgusted face.

"Ewwwwww,no it's not that...well see ya guy's".Blossom left.

"I bet it's Dexter".Buttercup said.

"...I think I know where she's going".Everyone looked at Brick.

"See ya guy's later".Brick left.

* * *

Unknown ?

Blossom was heading was heading towards her secret place...The Blossom Tree. Then she saw the last person she ever wanted to meet...Dexter.

"DEXTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE".She yelled.

"For our date".He answered.

"GET OUT".

"But-".

"GET OUT,GET OUT,GET OUT".Then Dexter left.

Blossom sat down for a while.

"Blossom".Blossom turned and saw Brick.

" How did you-".

"This is my secret place too".

"Oh".

"And also I heard yelling".She sweatdrop.

" Dexter was here talking about some...date".

"...Wanna still have a picnic".She nodded then he sat down.

"I always come here to see the sunset".Blossom said.

"I come here to see the star's".Then Blossom laid her head on Brick's shoulder which made him blush.

"So why did you come here".Brick asked.

"From Dexter".He understand what she meant.

"I wish I could make star's".Blossom her necklace glowed.

"I think you mom's called".

"No it never glowed this bright".Then light surrounded Blossom.

"BLOSSOM".Brick Blossom transformed but not in her original wearied white pant's with a white shirt with sleeves above her elbow's,that showed her belly had white 2 inch heel had a black head band on her head,her eye's,nails and hair was white as snow,her hair was down and the wind blew through making it flow through the air.

"What happened".He asked

"I don't know...maybe if I call mom".Blossom held her necklace and said,"Call Mom".He necklace glowed and a pink screen appeared showing her mother.

"Hello honey did you called".

"Yes...um mm Mom I might have transformed but in a different kind of well-".

"Oh honey don't worry I know what exactly see the necklace has this kind of power that can wish upon anything...".

"...Just like I wish I could make star's...do you know what kind of transformation this is called".She asked.

"No one know's cause nobody studied the necklace since it was hidden in that cave for so long".

"Mmmm maybe I'll called this".Blossom looked at the star's that was shining in the sky.

"I'll call it...Star Shine".Her mother smiled,then her father came up on the screen with a tissue in his hand.

"M-my daughter i-is growing u-up s-so fast".He blowed his nose in the tissue.

"Honey maybe you should go rest".He nodded and left.

"Well honey call me if you need me okay".

"Okay".

"Oh and hi Brick".She waved the screen vanished.

"So...Star Shine...what now".She smiled and light came to her hands and she tossed them into the sky.

"So you make star's now".He said.

"Yep".She said emphasizing the 'P'.

"Wanna go home".She nodded and they left.

* * *

Lab

Blossom and brick went inside to see the gang.

"Where have you guy's been".Butch said.

"And what happened to Blossom...Don't tell me you two did it".Buttercup suggested.

"Buttercup we're only 13".Blossom half yelled.

"...Well he raped you all you have to do is say so,but be like that then".She said.

"I am this closed".She sat down and told them the whole story of what happened.

"So you can make stars".Bubbles said with amazement.

"Yep".She answered.

"So that explains why we all turned into fish...last time".She nodded.

"And four eye's was there".Buttercup said.

"Man what a creep,he's stalking you".Butch said.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk to him for awhile".Bubbles suggested.

"I guess your right...well time for bed,see ya guy's".Blossom went to bed.

"There are unknown thing's about Blossom".Brick said.

"Yeah...wanna get some pizza".Boomer said.

"I'll get the phone".Butch said while dialing the phone # then started chatting.

 _Who know's but Blossom is my friend and if she need's help...we are always there for her...no matter what._

* * *

Unknown ?

"Blossom will be mine if it's the last thing I'll do...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".

* * *

The End

Sorry my storie's are short

The first one was a movie type sooo byeeeeee


End file.
